Richard Thorncracker
"He's a brave and stubborn bastard, ever loyal to the order" -Achillus Attos General Richard is a skilled warrior, occasionally seeking aid in powerful objects and appears to be the victim of accidents occasionally, having one eye for example. He was also a former councilmember, being in it for a rather short while however. Appearance Richard was born with crimson hair and usually keeps a moustache but in recent times he has dyed his hair and beard a rustic gold colour and let his beard grow out fully. Standing at 5'11, Richard is average in height. But he is muscularly built after many battles. A scar covers his left eye, which has a different eye color to his right eye Many more scars cover his body, notable ones are as following: One starts at his left knee-cap and continues downward towards his heel. Another one sits near his stomach, close to the left lung and right under his left breast. He is clad in a strange, royal-ish set of armour which is embedded with two big gemstones. He wields either two engraved cutlass' or an unusual pole-arm which can be brought out by rubbing one of the gemstones. Background Born in Alterac City near the end of the second war, his family fled from the city when news of the orc hordes reached their ears. Settling in Hillsbrad and taking up farming his family lived a relatively peaceful life there. At the age of 17 he joined the Alliance's military and stayed with them until he grew to be twenty-two years of age, at which point he took up mercenary work for a short time until he left to join in on the campaign for Northrend. After the fall of the Lich King, Richard decided to stop with his fighting and bought property in Arathi Highlands near the coast at a secluded area. There he lived in peace until the cataclysm, it is then that he once again took up arms and fought for the good of the realm, he's been fighting ever since. When the dark portal opened once again, and the Iron Horde launched their attack on Azeroth, Richard took it as an opportunity to acquire fame and wealth, he joined the company called The Cenarion Heroes and acted as a guard at their fort on Draenor, rising in ranks quickly he eventually left the main part of The Order and joined with its rebel-group for a short while, until he had a falling out with its leader Theromin. At which point he rejoined The Order after an attack on the fort. Shortly after that he was voted in as the Head of Tactics and Defense in the new Council, along other members such as Luynaraeth, Demodra, Achillus and Maosingh. After a time he decided to take a break and explore Draenor on his own. During that time The Order fell on hard times and escaped back to Azeroth, due to the haste of the evacuation Richard was left on Draenor, during that time he found many things, some include his strange armor and cutlass' and even himself. Now back with The Order after searching for them a long time, he has reconnected with old members, and found friends in the new members.